Dreams Come True
by jedimaster-jaina-solo
Summary: Dana Solo has been talking to a girl on the internet for 3 years. Trudie Jade, Dana's best freind, accompanies her to Orlando, Florida to meet up with Meghan Skywalker, the internet freind. What happens when 3 Star Wars fans get together in Orlando? Rea
1. The Meeting

Authors note: This is my first story so be patient with me and please review. I need all the help I can get.  
***Chapter 1*** The Meeting  
  
"Attention all passengers. We will be starting landing procedures in five minutes. Please return to your seats and remained buckled until further notice," came the muffled voice of the flight attendant through the overhead speaker. Dana Solo looked up from her book as she heard the voice and slipped back to reality. As she checked her watch she exclaimed to herself, I've been reading this book for five hours straight! Oh well, it made the flight seem shorter. "Wake up you sleepy head! Trudie, wake up. We're about to land," she said aloud to her sleeping female companion. The short blonde stirred but just turned her head the other direction. "Alright, alright. I'm up!" she said to Dana after being poked and nudged for a few minutes. "You don't have to poke me like a hungry rancor though," she muttered to herself. Dana heard the comment but bit her tongue knowing that Trudie was always in a bad mood when she woke up. "So what've you been doing the past five hours?" questioned Trudie as she slowly emerged from dreamland. She buckled her seat belt and glanced at the book in Dana's hand. "Reading again? I thought you'd be done with that book by now." "I am. Just thirty minutes after you fell asleep I started Balance Point. I'm like half done with it already!" replied Dana looking down at the Star Wars book in her hand. She was completely obsessed with Star Wars. Every toy in her room was an action figure or some sort of toy relating to the books and movies she was inseparable with. "My goodness, girl! I love Star Wars too, but you're out of control!" exclaimed Trudie. "Well, I can't help it if I like it! Anyway, look out your window. We're landing!" Dana replied as calmly as a Jedi would in the midst of a crisis. "Ladies and gentlemen. We are descending and will touch down in less than a minute. Please stay seated until further notice. Repeat: please stay seated." The overhead speaker announced, interrupting the girls' conversation. Trudie cast a nervous glance at Dana. "Are you sure you want to do this? I'm not so sure about this." Dana interrupted her with a laugh and replied, "Calm down. I'm sure everything will be fine." With a mischievous grin and a spark in her emerald-green eye she added, "Just pretend that we are on a mission from Yavin IV to find the evil Sith Lord known as Darth Exterminator. We are arriving on Coruscant and meeting with Master Luke's contact." "Thanks. That sure helps." Trudie replied sarcastically. Just then a jolt ran through the plane. Of course Dana made it into a Star Wars scenario by pretending pirates were attacking them although in reality it was just the touch down. "Passengers: please remove all personal belongings off the plane as you file out in an orderly fashion," the speaker repeated over and over again.  
  
Dana and Trudie grabbed their carry-on bags out of the overhead bins and started moving towards the exit. As they reached the baggage claim Dana was informing Trudie all about their "mission" and to look out for suspicious looking men who might be working for this new threat. "You sure know how to calm a girl's nerves, don't you?" asked Trudie in a voice dripping with sarcasm. Laughing the girls found the two bags that belonged to each of them and headed outside. The walk through the airport was an interesting experience. There was a musty smell in the air because of the many bodies traveling down the halls. The hall was very gray and monotonous and reminded Dana of the 'Death Star' from her favorite trilogy. As they walked, the never stopped talking as if talking would calm their nerves. After a while of wandering the crowded, noisy building the girls found an exit. When they reached the outer parking lot, Trudie asked, "Are going to meet our 'contact' here?" "No," replied Dana as she hailed a cab. "We are going to her house." "But we've never met her!" objected Trudie. Dana rolled her eyes and said, "I've talked to her on the internet for three years. I know her; I've just never met her in person. A cab pulled up and they climbed in although Trudie couldn't help but let out a groan.  
  
** ** **  
  
At fifty-four Elm Street a brown haired, blue-eyed girl waited patiently in her room while playing with her action figures. She had just logged off of the computer in anticipation of her friends arriving. While she was acting out the speeder chase from Star Wars: The Phantom Menace she heard a low knocking sound. She knew her mom would get the door so she waited in her room with the scene paused in mid-air and her breath held in excitement. "Meghan, your friends are here!" called her mom. Meghan flew down the stairs two at a time and raced to the door. The one on the right was a tall, blond-haired, green-eyed girl who was heavily built and was wearing a huge grin that spread from ear to ear and filled her emerald eyes. This one was obviously Dana, the girl she had met on the Internet three years earlier. It took just a moment to process all of this information and embrace her in a huge Dexter-like hug. As she stepped back from Dana they shared the same smile. "Hey Meghan! I see we made it to the right house!" Dana commented to her hostess. Laughing, Meghan exclaimed, "Yes. I had no doubt a Jedi like yourself would get lost." They shared a short laugh before Dana said, "Meghan, this is my friend Trudie Jade. Trudie, this is Meghan Skywalker, my 'contact'" Meghan shook hands with Trudie as she studied her. She was shorter than Dana by about a head, but had the same blonde hair and green eyes. She was very thin and looked like a girl who liked fashion where Dana just wore t-shirts and jeans. She had the grin on the whole time and could not keep her excitement in check. "Come on in. Oh yea, welcome to Orlando, Florida!"  
  
The three girls went up to the guest room to put their stuff away. The room had an air of an outdoor courtyard and was large and cozy at the same time. There were two twin beds at opposite sides of the room. There was one dresser that had six drawers in two columns. There was a large window that opened on a beautiful garden full of flowers and vegetables. Off to one side was a door that led to a 'fresher, as Dana had come to calling bathrooms. There was a sink with a medicine cabinet above it. The door of the cabinet had a mirror and the bathtub had a green curtain that separated it from the rest of the room. The color theme of the bathroom was a green that was complementary of the light blue in the main room. Dana and Trudie seemed to love the colors and the room in general. They split up the dresser each using three drawers and started to unpack. That took Dana just about two minutes. Trudie on the other hand took closer to five. After the girls were settled in Meghan took them to the kitchen. She grabbed three coke cans and three cookie bars and led her guests to her room. As she handed the cookie bars to Dana and Trudie, Dana exclaimed, "These remind me of ration bars. Remember the time Yoda asked Luke how he got so big by eating ration bars?" The girls all traded laughs and then Meghan remembered something. "Dana, when you unpacked you only unpacked your carry-on and one suitcase. Why did you not unpack the other one?" she asked curiously. Her answer was Dana's mischievous grin as she ran to the other room. What could possibly be in there? The suspense is killing me! Urgggh. Trudie's look was just as clueless as she felt. Dana ran back in with her suitcase and opened it to reveal more toys and action figures than Meghan could imagine. They started watching the Star Wars movies in order and acting the whole movies with the figures and toys. "I just can't wait 'til tomorrow!" Dana said with as much excitement as a Jedi receiving her first mission. "Why? What's tomorrow?" asked a confused Trudie. The other girls exchanged predatory grins and said, "It's a surprise."  
  
Author's note: ok. This is the first chapter. I plan to update soon but please R&R. I'd like tips b4 posting my next chapter. Remember this is my first story (so don't go too hard on me () and I want help! Thanks! 


	2. Surprises

***Chapter 2*** Surprises  
  
That night the girls stayed up all night watching Star Wars movies and acting out the scenes. They were having a great time and got Trudie's mind off of the surprise that she alone didn't know about. Around two o'clock the girls went to bed because Dana said, "We should get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us!" The big grin on her face just made Trudie so curious that she thought she would die! Dana, with Trudie on her heels, went exitedly down the hall to the guest room. They talked as they changed, "See Trudie! I told you everything was gonna be fine. You just hafta be a little optimistic!" "Ya. I guess," Trudie replied. "But I still don't like the idea of you taking me to somewhere in Orlando, where we've never been, without me knowing where we're going." "Relax! Meghan's mom knows where we're going. In fact she'll be there with us. Plus my mom has talked on the phone with Mrs. Skywalker and trusts her very much. Everything will be fine!" replied Dana with a laugh. "Where have I heard that before?" said a doubtful Trudie. "Aww. Common. When have I ever steered you wrong?" After a look at Trudie's exspression, Dana said, "Ok, give me an example then!" "Easy! Remember when you talked me into acting out scenes in McDonalds and they kicked us out while you were choking me with the Force because we were disturbing customers? And what about the time when we went to the farm and you lead us in a raid on the cows. They ended up chasing us all the way back to the yard. I was so freaked out." "Ummm. Ok. I guess I have rushed into foolish situations without thinking before. That's why I'm so like Mara Jade. But this isn't like that. Do you think my mom would have lemme come if she thought I was gonna do something dumb? No. She made me write down the whole itinerary." "Ok. I guess. I don't think I'm gonna be able to make you spill, so I guess we'd better get some sleep." The other girl nodded and climbed in bed. When both of them were comfortable Dana said, "Good night. Sleep tight. And don't let the drochs bite." With that and a chuckle she turned off the light.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
The next morning by five thirty the girls were up, ready to go, and jumping around. They all had on blue jeans and Star Wars shirts. Dana had loose, comfortable fit jeans with a blue shirt that had a collage of characters from all five Star Wars movies. Trudie was wearing fashionably tight blue jeans with a brown belt that had fringe hanging to her thighs. Her shirt was a white t-shirt with a box on the front. In the box were pictures of romance scenes including Han and Leia in the Millennium Falcon sharing their first kiss and Anakin and Padmé kissing before going to the Geonosis arena. She is the kind of girl who is in to the romance and mushy parts. Meghan was also wearing blue jeans but her style was not tight but not loose; just in between. Her shirt was a tie-dye shirt with a mixture of all the movie boxes. While the girls were eating Cheerios and drinking chocolate milk, Mrs. Skywalker walked into the kitchen, "My, my. You girls are up early. What time did ya'll go to sleep last night?" "About two o'clock. We only got three and a half hours of sleep!" Dana said through laughs that all girls were sharing. "Ha!" Mrs. Skywalker laughed. "That must be why you are so giggly."  
  
In response, the girls busted into another round of laughter. "What on earth could you do to stay up all night?" "What do you think mom? We were playing with our Star Wars movies and action figures," Meghan said as in disbelief. "Oh my," Mrs. Skywalker said rolling her eyes. "I should've known!" "Don't worry Mrs. Skywalker, we wont be grumpy. We are too excited!" exclaimed Dana. "I figured that much, girls. We'll Ill go get dressed so I'm not the one holding ya'll up from a day of adventure." With that she got up and went to her room to get ready for a day of keeping up with three obnoxious girls.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Trudie gasped as the group reached their destination. "Oh my goodness! This is where we are going? I can't believe it. I've always wanted to come here!" she exclaimed. "I told you it would be cool. I knew you'd like it," Dana said in an 'I told you so' manner. "Well, I guess you were right," Trudie grudgingly admitted. But after seeing Dana's triumphant expression, she couldn't help but add, "For once!" Dana started chasing Trudie around the car. Laughing, Meghan said, "Ya'll fight like sisters." "We are, from a certain point of view." Dana countered, using Obi-wan Kenobi's old philosophy. "Really?" said Meghan in a sarcastic manner. "Yup. We all are," replied a confident Dana. "How?" Meghan asked, not believing her friend. "We are all sisters in Christ. Also we are 'spirit sisters' because we are so much alike." The girls all laughed and Mrs. Skywalker handed out the tickets. Excitedly, the group walked toward the entrance. As they waited in line they talked about Star Wars and how excited they were. "I'm more excited than a rancor that hasn't eaten in a month and is finally getting a feast!" exclaimed Trudie. Meghan whispered in her ear, "Here it comes. You shouldn't have said that." Sure enough Dana came back with a reply, "Well you sure look like one. I'm as excited as a Jedi who has just received my trials to become a Knight." "Yea whatever. I'm just glad ya'll got to come." Meghan said to Dana and Trudie. "Want to hear a joke?" asked Dana enthusiastically. Everyone let out a groan and Trudie said, "Oh no. She's in her 'Jacen' mood again!" "I'll take that for a yes," Dana said. "How many stormtroopers does it take to change a lightbulb?" "We give up. Tell us Dana," replied Meghan just wanting to get her over it.  
  
"Two! One to change it, and another to shoot him and take credit for it." As she finished it she started laughing and Meghan and Trudie exchanged looks that said 'oh brother'. "I don't think she got enough sleep," Trudie said with a sigh. "Yes I did. I am just cool like that." After looking at her companion's incredulous faces Dana added, "Jedi can go a long time without sleep. I don't need sleep." After a bit more kidding around they finally got to the gate and handed their tickets to the guy in the booth. He marked the passes and said, "Hello. Welcome to Disney World and have a nice day."  
Authors note: ok it's not great but it's done. 3rd chapter will be posted shortly. Please R&R! 


	3. The Adventure Begins

***Chapter 3***  
  
The Adventure Begins  
  
The girls walked through the gate with faces glowing like radioactive muffins. Since Meghan visits Disney World very often, she knew the way around. The girls picked up maps anyway just for the fun of pretending they were on a special quest.  
  
"This is so exciting!" Dana said practically bouncing all over the place. "And did you see those flowers at the entrance? They were shaped like Mickey Mouse! That's so cool." "Come on Dana! Calm down. You're bouncing like a rabbit on a geyser," Trudie told her friend. "Act normal, for a change!" "I'm so sorry. I am not able to do that," Dana replied happily. Then of course, she had to add a song. "We're tiny, we're toony, and we're all a little loony!" Sighing, Meghan looked over at Trudie with mock exasperation, "Oh, brother WHY did you have to get her started?" Laughing, she turned to Dana, commenting "Wrong park, my dear. Universal's a while a way" "I sorry," Dana said in a mock baby-pleading-guilty voice. "I'll quit if we can go on some rides. I'm ready to get rollin'!" "OK! Let's go. This is Main Street. Wanna stop at the stores?" Meghan asked. The girls exchanged glances and at the same time said, "Nah!" Dana added, "We can always come back!" Dana linked an arm through each of her friends' hooked arms and they started skipping down the street singing, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow, follow, follow, follow,  
  
follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick Road. You're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was. If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because. Because of the wonderful things he does." Ignoring the strange looks they received the girls continued down Main Street until they reached the central loop. They found a bench and pulled out the map. "Where should we go first?" Trudie asked. She was never the decision maker. Dana replied, "To where the foe was last spotted: A galaxy far, far away!" "That would be 'Tomorrowland' I presume?" translated Meghan. "Yup! Let's go!" Dana replied running to the path on the immediate right. The other girls raced to keep up with her. Water ran under a bridge and Dana stopped to stare over the river while her companions caught up. When the out-of-breath girls caught up Dana was hopping with energy again. "Lets go to Space Mountain first. I hear it's a favorite hideout for smugglers. Maybe dark Jedi hide there too." So without question the girls ran to Space Mountain. They stood in line for a while but they were so excited they did not realize it was as long as it was. When they got it the shuttle, Dana sat in the very front.. "I have my lightsaber so I can keep anything from getting to you," Dana told Trudie and Meghan. "OK. Sure." Trudie replied with a laugh. She sat in the second seat with Meghan right behind her. The ride started. "Yee-Haw!" called Dana. It was completely dark with the exceptions of stars dimly twinkling everywhere. The girls could not see the track and therefore got the full effect of being in a dogfight. Dana pretended she was flying her own ship, Dana's Dream, through a battlefield. She jinked and juked and flipped and rolled. All of a sudden she was pulled downward, and turned right in a quick turn. Before the shuttle was completely straightened, it was jerked upwards and to the left. Dana, Meghan, and Trudie all screamed and yelled as the exhilaration flew through them. Finally, the shuttle straightened out and was going in a straight line. Just when Dana thought it was going to throw another surprise, the shuttle pulled into the loading space. "Wow. That was so fun!" Trudie exclaimed. "Yup! I want to go again," replied Dana. "But I can wait till we do everything else since we have a limited time on this trip." Meghan smiled and said, "Nice thinking Dana. I saw you flying your ship. I guess this is why you lead us on so many adventures." "Say what? I don't see how that made sense," Dana replied, confused. "You're the weird one with a vivid imagination!" Trudie jumped in. "Oh. Ok. I see," Dana said smiling, as she focused on the map. "Wanna try the Buzz Lightyear ride?" The other girls nodded an ok so Dana led the way to the Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin. All of a sudden Meghan called, "Dana, wait a minute!" Dana stopped and started to ask what was wrong, but before she could get a word out Meghan ran over to a couple of girls a few yards away. Dana and Trudie saw her talking. The two girls shrugged and walked over. "Hey Dana, this is Becky and Lizzie. They're my friends. And guess what! They're loony, just like you!" "Hey, that's awesome. Nice to meet fellow lunatics," Dana said with a dramatic bow. "Nice to meet you, too," Becky replied. The tall brunette smiled and held out a hand that looked as if was holding something, but nothing was there. "Want a piece of my turkey sandwich?" "Sure!" Dana exclaimed with an enthusiastic nod. "Does it have cheese?" Becky nodded. "And mustard?" Becky shook her head and Lizzie reached behind her back. She pulled her hand back from her pocket and handed Dana the mustard bottle. "Thanks," Dana said as she pretended to put the pretend mustard on the pretend sandwich. "No problemo," the two new girls replied. Lizzie was average height with red-gold hair. To Dana, she looked like Mara Jade. The brown eyed brunette and Dana started eating the imaginary sandwiches and contentedly making loud gulping sounds when they swallowed. Then the green eyed redhead said, "Where were ya'll headed?" Dana gulped the last of the sandwich that never existed and said, "The Buzz Lightyear ride. Ready to blast some Villains?" A chorus of 'yeses' followed, so Dana took the lead and walked toward the ride. The girls paired up and got in the ride. Dana sat alone in the front car. She said she could handle Dana's Dream by herself. She suggested that Trudie and Meghan take the Jade's Fire, the next car back, and Becky and Lizzie could fly the Millennium Falcon, in the car behind them. The girls rode the ride shooting the villains and being loud and obnoxious. Then they worked their way around Tomorrowland riding every ride. One that Meghan especially liked was the Tomorrowland Indy Speedway. The five girls took off two at a time, except for Lizzie went with two others. First, Dana and Meghan shot off onto the racetrack with Dana yelling, "Yehaw!" and the like. They floored the accelerators and raced around the long, winding track. Dana, since she had little experience, rode in the middle of the track with her hair trailing behind her and her foot pressed hard to the floor. Meghan, on the other hand, went as fast as her car could go and hugged the inside wall to make the minimum time. She got ahead of Dana, but Dana didn't like to lose. She caught on to Meghan's strategy and came up with a plan. She saw her opportunity. She yelled and swerved her car toward Meghan as if she was out of control. Meghan swerved out of the way and when she looked, Dana was in her side hugging position a half-car ahead of her. Dana had tricked her into giving up her strategically genius position. Dana pulled into the loading bay a mere two seconds before Meghan. Then the other three raced. Lizzie came in first with Trudie hugging her bumper and Becky zooming only a hair behind. Then Dana and Lizzie raced for the championship andit was a tie. Dana wanted to go again but Meghan suggested that they come back after they did everything else. Then they went to the ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. This was Dana's favorite, although she almost couldn't choose. Trudie freaked out and jumped the whole time. Meghan, Becky, and Lizzie weren't as scared because they knew what to expect. Dana was scared, but, unlike Truide, she liked to be scared. To her it was a game to be scared out of her wits. It was fun! Then they went to Mickey's Toontown Fair. It was mostly for smaller children but Dana and Trudie insisted on seeing EVERYTHING. They rode the Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm and walked through the Country Houses. After that, it was close to noon. They looked for a place to eat.  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry if I got some details messed up but its been 2 years since I went to DW and I'm just looking at a map. I do not own DW (obviously) or the Characters Dana talks about such as Mara, Luke and other characters. The song she sings (like Yellow Brick Road and Loony Toons) are not mine. My characters (Meghan, Trudie, Lizzie, Becky, and Dana) are based on real people so I don't own them. The only character I own is Darth Exterminator and/or Darth Executor although its not very descriptive.ok.now that that's over  
  
Have fun reading! R&R 


End file.
